


Laboratory

by elldotsee



Series: Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deleted blog post, First Meeting, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Season/Series 01, Sherlock Holmes blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee
Summary: On 29 January 2010, John Watson limped into a laboratory at St Bartholomew's Hospital. Sherlock Holmes, armed only with a pathetic pipette, was taken completely off-guard. This is his version of that day, in a never-before-seen blog entry.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807645
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80
Collections: 10 Years of Sherlock





	Laboratory

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TEN YEARS OF SHERLOCKY LOVE! 
> 
> Though I only joined in the fandom in the latter half of the decade, the few years I have spent here have been full of so much joy. This fandom and these characters have rekindled my love of reading, writing, and analyzing that had fallen dormant. Through our mutual love of a detective and his doctor, I've met some truly wonderful people, including some of my very best friends, and have had the privilege of travelling to a variety of new places to meet up with them. To say that discovering this fandom changed my life feels like a bit of melodrama, but it certainly has _enhanced_ it in ways that I am forever grateful. 
> 
> To celebrate, I am publishing a collection of ficlets that have been in my WIP folder since shortly after I joined the fandom. Many are already written in full (some with a guest author!) and I'll be sprucing them up and adding to them as the month progresses. This seemed like the perfect time to dig them out, dust them off, finish and publish them. 
> 
> My goal is to post one each day until the 25th. 
> 
> xxx,  
> elsie.

**THE SCIENCE OF DEDUCTION**

**_*DRAFT* New Post by SH_ **

**29 January**

Met a potential flatmate today. Mike Stamford had been buzzing irritatingly around the lab for the better part of the morning, attempting small talk as he waited for lab results or some such nonsense. I did my best to ignore him, but he’s really the kind of guy who can’t take a hint. 

He asked after my social and personal life. How bizarre. Do people do that, really? Share all of those details with one another about their personal lives? What an absolutely loathsome idea. I informed him that no, I wasn’t seeing anyone (except for the unfortunate sight of him and that mousy technician that’s always blinking. I wonder if she’s got some sort of conjunctivitis. Surely she could get that taken care of). When he asked what I’d “got up to” over the weekend, I detailed the disagreement I’d had with my now-former-landlord over the contents of my bins. According to him, a “smell like a rotting corpse” was emanating from my bins (it wasn’t human, I’m not a monster!) and was putting others off from disposing of their own rubbish properly. 

Things are in place already with a new flat in central London. Martha Hudson is giving me quite a deal. She never quite forgot about the performance I gave at her idiot husband’s trial. Lovely woman. Monstrous man. Good riddance to him.

Mike seemed surprised to learn that I live alone. I assured him that it was entirely by choice, as most people are idiots. Besides, who would want me as a flatmate? 

As it turns out, the answer might be one John Watson, army veteran and doctor, returned home from Afghanistan with a bullet wound and a psychosomatic limp. Obviously, it’s psychosomatic. He forgets about it when he stands, his posture automatically military. He limped into the lab, mere hours after I’d said the thing to Mike about no one wanting me for a flatmate. It’s like the universe wanted to prove me wrong. I’m never wrong. But this time… 

John Watson is an anomaly. An impossibility. He is a study in contradictions. We’ve only just met, yet I find myself wanting to know more about him, down to every last detail, from the way he takes his tea, to his middle name, to the top ten things that most irritate him (and I’ll try my hardest to avoid doing those things). I’d like to study him, as I would the most fascinating of specimens. 

Tomorrow, John is meeting me at the flat on Baker Street. I plan to go over early and start moving my things in the morning. I want it to feel nice and homey for him. Gotta make sure to find the perfect spot for good old Billy, too, though his usefulness may be dwindling, now that there’s the possibility of an actual human flatmate.

I don’t know what’s come over me. 

**_*Blog post saved to drafts. Drafts will be deleted after 30 days.*_ **

* * *

**New Post by SH**

**29 January**

Have new address. You can now reach me at 221b Baker Street. Don't be boring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 88thParallel for the quick beta! :-*


End file.
